The prior art is replete with detachable panel shirt and hospital gown constructions, as is evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 302,901; 2,497,764; 3,618,139; 2,494,496; 2,607,041; and 818,351.
While each of the aforementioned prior art constructions were developed to perform specific functions, these functions can be categorized broadly as user convenient functions or as second party convenient functions.
With respect to the user convenient functions these specialized constructions are designed primarily for the personal comfort and convenience of the user with respect to the donning or doffing of the apparel, and even to the selective removal or addition of specific garment panels to accommodate different climatic conditions.
With respect to the second party convenient functions, these specialized constructions are designed to facilitate the covering or disrobing of a physically incapacitated or infirm individuals by another party during a hospital stay, or at home during the users recuperative period.
Unfortunately, due to the specialized construction of all of the known prior art devices, a small but significant number of individuals have been totally ignored with respect to their own unique needs. These individuals comprise those people who were fortunate enough to survive a broken neck; and yet are required as a result of their injury to be confined for a period of time in a body cast and halo apparatus.
For the purpose of explanation to those individuals not familiar with a halo apparatus, this apparatus normally comprises a body attached framework secured to the users upper torso and provided with a plurality of upwardly extending arms which rigidly support a cranial support and immobilization device.
In order to provide the degree of support, immobilization and restraint necessary to prevent further injury to the users spinal column, and to promote the mending of the fractured vertebra; the arms of the halo apparatus are spaced as far apart as possible on the users torso, and further project upwardly and outwardly with respect to their point of attachment to the torso connected framework.
Up until the present time given the bulky nature and specialized construction of the typical halo apparatus, it was virtually impossible for someone wearing a halo apparatus to wear normal apparel given the large openings required to accommodate the span between the support arms. In as much as most users are required to wear a halo apparatus for an extended period of time; this situation virtually condemned them to suffer with respect to their sartorial appearance, until such time as the halo apparatus could be removed.